


The Intern

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Construction Worker Benny, Construction Worker Dean, Intern Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's summer internship isn't really what he'd hoped, but with a little help from the gorgeous construction worker outside the office, Dean's summer is looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

It’s a hot summer, and Dean would give his left arm to be able to spend in working under Baby’s hood giving her the attention she deserves. However, he really needs this internship if he ever expects to get employed after he graduates, according to his adviser. Dean doesn’t even want to be an engineer. He just enjoys solving puzzles and fixing things, and this is what his guidance counselor said he should do. 

He’d be just as happy if he were part of the construction crew that has been expanding their office building all summer. Well, that’s the real problem with this internship. The construction workers are distracting, or one is in particular, while Dean is trying to concentrate on work. It’s hard enough to balance the projects they give him with coffee duty. He isn’t the only intern there, but he’s conspicuously the only one they send for coffee, multiple times a day he might add.

But this guy seems to always be working just outside whatever office Dean is in. He’s a bear of a man all broad shoulders and barrel chest. He’s got these hands that look like they could bend iron like it was soft clay. Then, there are his eyes. Dean doesn’t often get a good enough look at him to admire his eyes, but the one time he did, he was struck by how soft his expressions were when he had icy blue eyes. And his beard. God, Dean wants to feel that beard rub against his skin, leave it red and raw. The man is a distraction, and Dean doesn’t even know his name. 

Dean nearly spills all of the coffee he’s just brought back from the coffee shop across town, that they make him go to, when he walks into the boardroom. He gets an eyeful of  _his_  construction worker carrying a load of metal pipes over his shoulder, completely bare-chested just outside the window. Dean manages to keep his composure long enough to hand everyone their beverage of choice and field a few poorly disguised insults, before he disappears into the bathroom down the hall that no one really uses.

It only takes a couple strokes and the mental image of his construction worker’s strong chest with a smattering of hair and glistening with sweat for him to come in the poorly lit stall. Dean takes a few minutes to compose himself and splash some water over his face before heading back to his work. 

The internship itself is hell, but he expected nothing less. Dean can’t help but think they know the only way his family could afford to send him to school was with a full scholarship. They don’t treat the other interns like him. They don’t ask Brady or Anna to fetch coffee. Both of their parents are lawyers. They don’t ask Michael to stay late to finish their grunt work. His dad is a politician. They just ask Dean, whose father is a cop and mother is a social worker, and Dean doesn’t even really mind, because he’s been doing thankless jobs his whole life, starting with basically raising his little brother while his parents worked long shifts. It wouldn’t bother Dean at all if they didn’t give the other interns credit for the things Dean does.

Dean comes into work early and leaves late for two entire weeks, so he can finish a project for them, and at the meeting where it is presented, they give credit to Michael. Dean just opens and closes his mouth a few times while everyone in the boardroom praises Michael’s innovative thinking. Then if that isn’t enough, someone turns to Dean and asks if he can get them some coffee. 

Dean doesn’t say anything as he gets up and walks out. He does toss his tie in the trash as he leaves the boardroom, and he has his button down off by the time he’s outside the building. He doesn’t even know where he’s going as he stalks away, but he certainly isn’t expecting to walk headlong into a brick wall or a man built like one.

"Woah there, brother, in a bit of a hurry for just a coffee run," a smooth southern drawl, attached to the brick wall, says as he steadies Dean with his strong hands.

"Fuck you," Dean grinds out as he tries to step around the guy he’s been fantasizing about for weeks. He doesn’t need to be belittled by this guy too.

"Hey now, what’s got you in such a mood? Usually, you’re all smiles when you get to ride that beauty of a car of yours around town during work hours," the guy says softly, like he’s talking to a spooked horse. Dean would be pissed, but it’s the first time in weeks that someone’s showed an interest in how Dean is doing. 

"I’ve been coming in early and leaving late for weeks working on this project, and they gave all the credit to this other guy who didn’t really do any of it," Dean finds himself saying. He never complains to people and certainly not strangers, but he’s too pissed off to filter himself.

"So, you’re just walking away?" the guy asks.

Dean feels himself getting angry again at the insinuation that he’s giving up. “I don’t need to come here to be treated like I’m beneath people,” Dean says hotly as he steps around the guy. Just another disappointment. At least if the guy’s an asshole, Dean can stop fantasizing about him.

"You’re right. You shouldn’t be used or treated poorly, and you shouldn’t let yourself be," the guy’s words stop Dean in his tracks. "If you’re lookin’ for a job for the rest of the summer, I can’t promise you won’t get picked on, but we ain’t malicious about it," the guy offers, and Dean spins around.

"You’re offering me a job, after you just watched me walk out of my internship without so much as an I quit?" Dean asks incredulously as he looks over at the group of workers taking their lunch break and having a laugh.

"Nah, I’m offering you a job because I’ve seen that car of yours parked over there from the time I get here till the time I leave. Obviously, you’re either a hard worker or you’re living here. I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I’m Benny, by the way," he says as he offers his big hand to Dean. Dean introduces himself as well, and Benny drags him over to meet the rest of the crew. They all greet him with pats on the back and jabs about how he’s going to get his fancy shoes all dirty if he works with them, but they’re all smiles.

Dean isn’t even upset that he shows up to work at the same building everyday just to work on the outside of it now. He gets to work with his hands. He gets to enjoy the summer heat on his skin. He gets to laugh and joke with a bunch of equally hard working guys.

It’s only icing on the cake that Benny takes him under his wing and personally shows him how to do everything. He spends hours with the guy in various states of undress, learning how to do everything correctly. Benny is an excellent teacher, and he’s patient with Dean, and it certainly doesn’t help the fantasies Dean has about him. He goes home every night and jerks off in the shower to thoughts of Benny fucking him against the wall, both of them sweaty from working all day and just helping each other let loose.

Dean keeps it completely professional at work. He doubts the guys would be as welcoming if they thought he was hopelessly in love with Benny. He works hard, and he even enjoys grunt work because he’s learning. 

He doesn’t even think twice about it when Benny asks him to stay late one night to help him finish something up. He readily agrees, and they finish putting up the drywall within an hour. Dean’s taken by surprise when Benny clamps a strong hand over his shoulder as he climbs down the scaffolding. 

"Dean I’ve got to admit, I didn’t ask you to stay just to finish the job," Benny says sheepishly as Dean turns to face him. Dean feels his heart start to beat faster. Benny’s going to fire him, because he’s too much work to train, not good enough to work with them. 

"Benny, look. I know I’m new at this but please, give me another chance—" Dean starts immediately, but Benny cuts him off with a dry laugh.

"I’m not firin’ ya, Dean," Benny says with an affectionate smile, and Dean feels his shoulders sag in relief. "I wanted ya to stay, so I could ask you to dinner without the guys around," Benny admits as he rubs at his beard. "I promise I won’t treat ya any different if you say no, brother. I’ve just wanted to ask you since the first day I saw you, and—"

"Yeah, I’ll have dinner with you," Dean says as he feels his heart pick up the pace again. He can’t believe a guy like Benny is interested in him.

"Really? You aren’t just sayin’ that ‘cause I got you this job?" Benny clarifies, and Dean shakes his head vigorously.

"I’ve wanted you too. You drove me crazy when I was working in the office, walking around without your shirt on," Dean admits with a blush staining his cheeks. At least it’s pretty dark in the addition they’re working on.

"I may have been doin’ that on purpose," Benny says with an embarrassed laugh, and Dean joins him.

"Well, it worked. I may have nearly spilled coffee everywhere then had to beat a hasty retreat to jerk off in the bathroom the first time I saw you shirtless," Dean could kick himself for his honesty, but Benny silences any negative thoughts when he pulls Dean in for a rough kiss. They’re both sweaty and ripe from hours of work, but neither of them notice as they cling to each other as they kiss.

Benny may have the advantage in age and muscle, but Dean isn’t submissive as he nips and dips his tongue into Benny’s mouth. They only pull away when they absolutely need to breathe, and they practically share breath as they rest their foreheads together. “I’ve been wantin’ to do that for over a month now,” Benny muses as he gently nuzzles Dean’s sweaty neck. Dean hums his agreement as he tilts his head to give Benny better access.

They don’t go any further than making out that night, because Benny is a gentleman even if Dean wishes he wasn’t. Benny insists on taking him out to dinner, and when Dean hesitates, he insists on cooking for Dean. Dean follows him home after work the next night, and Benny lets him shower while he prepares dinner. Then Benny showers quickly while Dean starts the steaks. It’s laid back and easy in a way relationships never are for Dean. They talk for hours just getting to know each other. Then, he falls asleep with Benny’s arm around him while they watch some awful movie.

At work, everything is the same. Benny still teaches him how to do things, but he’s getting better every day. The guys suspect nothing or if they do, they don’t care. The only thing that changes is that some days they stay a little late before heading to Benny’s. Dean accidentally mentions his fantasy about Benny fucking him up against the wall, and Benny is more than willing to comply.

One night after everyone’s gone home, Benny steps up behind Dean and easily bends him over one of the sawhorses they use while they work. He doesn’t waste any time as he reaches around and unbuckles Dean’s belt and undoes his pants. He tugs his jeans and underwear down to his ankles and palms his ass with one of his callused hands. Dean moans as he lets Benny manhandle him and spread his feet as far as they’ll go while trapped in his pants.

Benny produces a bottle of lube from somewhere, but Dean isn’t about to ask where it’s been waiting for them all day. He just cries out as Benny teases him with one finger before slipping it into him. He preps Dean fast, but he’s thorough. Both of them are already panting when Benny slips a condom on and presses into Dean. 

Dean’s hips dig into the crossbar of the sawhorse as Benny thrusts into him relentlessly. Benny was gentle with him the first time, but he quickly learned that Dean loves it rough, and he’s happy oblige him. Dean reaches back to grab Benny’s hip just to have something to hold onto. He gasps when a particularly hard thrust has him collapsing. The trestle digs into him only a moment before Benny lifts him into his arms. He spins Dean and drops to suck his cock into his mouth while he helps Dean out of his work boots. 

When he’s done, he lifts Dean into his arms again, and Dean quickly wraps his legs around Benny’s waist. Benny kisses him sloppily as he thrusts up, and Dean digs his fingers into Benny’s back to hold on. They crash into one of the walls they just put up days earlier when Benny can’t support them anymore. Dean can feel the drywall give way a little as Benny doesn’t ease up on his thrusts.

It’s the best sex Dean’s ever had, and if Benny’s grunts and mumbles are to be believed, it’s right up there for him too. It’s sweaty, and neither one is gentle as they urge each other on, but it’s honest. Dean cries out every time Benny brushes his prostate, and Benny mumbles praise when it causes Dean to bear down on him.

Dean uses the wall and Benny’s shoulders as leverage to meet Benny’s every thrust. They both try to hold out as long as possible, but they both ache from a long days work, and they’re wound so tight they simply can’t hold off the inevitable. Dean comes with a cry as Benny strips his cock with a firm grip, and Benny isn’t far behind at all, pressing his forehead to Dean’s chest to ground himself as he comes in Dean.

Neither has anything left as they come down, and they collapse when Benny’s knees give out. They both laugh softly as they look up to see the Dean-sized dent in the wall. Behind them the sawhorse is on its side and the contents of one of the toolboxes are spilled across the floor.

"Looks like we’ve got a long night ahead of us," Benny says tiredly as he holds Dean to his chest. Dean hums his agreement as he presses kisses to Benny’s beard covered jaw.

All in all, it turns out to be a great summer. When college starts again in the fall, Benny lets Dean work around his classes, so he can keep his job. He also lets Dean “rent” his basement apartment because his house is closer to campus than Dean’s parents’ house. Dean’s pretty pleased with how his internship turned out. Maybe he isn’t going to get a job as an engineer because of it, and he may have failed the class attached to it, but he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
